Mine
by Gaahina chan
Summary: She didn't know that, but he will show her. Read and review. Hitsugaya x Hinamori


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

"**Mine"**

She didn't know that. The idea never crossed her mind. She always thought that we were friends, and nothing more. But, she wasn't aware of my feelings. The way she drive me crazy; the way how I looked every movement she did, and the way my eyes followed her, every step. The thoughts that passed in my head every time I looked at her; the way her smile melt my heart.

Of course she didn't know that.

Today I saw her in the afternoon. She greeted me and I greeted back. We talk little because I was busy. She nodded and got away of my vision. The thing that she didn't know was that I will be busy thinking about her; about how to express my feelings. I had decided it last night. The night she talked to me about _him._

_Flashback_

"_Can I talk to you, Shirou-chan?" she asked waiting in my door. _

"_Come in" I replied. _

_I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. _

"_What do you want to tell me?" I asked after minutes of silence._

"_It's because, I feel strange since Aizen captain was gone…" she said lowering her head._

"_Aizen captain…. that man that has Hinamori's heart. If only I could be like him" I thought_

"…" _I said nothing._

"_Shirou-chan… I MISS HIM TOO MUCH" she said tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_If only that tears were for me. No, I wouldn't let Hinamori cry because of my fault. I would never let something like that happen._

_I embraced her. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and placed her head in my chest. I calmly placed my arms around her waist._

_We stayed like that for many minutes, until Hinamori stopped crying. _

"_I feel like I don't have anything… I'm not feeling loved" she said sincerely._

…_. I wasn't sure what to say, so I say the first thing that came to my mind. _

"_I will always be with you" I said embracing her another time. She embraced me back and we slept together. I felt happy that she was with me but, her heart was with another man…_

_End of Flashback_

After that, I thought many things. She said that she didn't feel loved. I will give her all my love. I will be the king of her heart. Nobody else, even Aizen captain wouldn't surpass my love for her. It was decided. I will tell her this night.

I saw her another time in the sunset. She was on top of a roof, looking at the sun. She always loved the sun, me too. But when we saw the sunset, we feel sad. Because of bad memories, but that's another story.

She wasn't aware that I looked at her. I silently walked closer to her. She saw me and I sat beside her. She smiled at me. That smile….I could die for that smile. I could die for her happiness. I could do anything for her….anything. God! Did she was aware of the power she have on me.

"Thanks Shirou-chan" she said gladly and turned around to see once more the sun.

"It's nothing" I replied. I saw her from the corner of my eye. She was smiling, but her eyes. Her eyes showed a little sadness. She was thinking of him.

"Can I go to your room at night?" she asked timidly.

"Every time you want" I said

"Thank you" she said and jump off the roof.

I stare at her delicate figure until it came out of view.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_At night_

"Shirou-chan? May I come in?" she asked behind the door.

"Yeah" I said simply.

When I saw her, I felt strange and nervous. She was blindingly beautiful.

We sat on the floor and I gave her a cup of tea. She took it delicately.

I always loved how cute she looked every time she felt nervous.

"Hinamori-chan" I began. "Yesterday that you came to me and cried because of Aizen's death, I felt very sad… I felt useless" I confessed.

"Don't say that Shirou-chan. You always helped me whenever I feel bad" she said putting a hand in my shoulder.

"…"

"You are very special to me" she said.

After a long silence, I took the courage.

"Hinamori-chan" I started.

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something" I said and my heart was pounding as if it wanted to get out of my chest.

"What is it?"

"Hinamori-chan, I know this is too soon or maybe it is the incorrect time to say it, but I can't resist it more" I said walking closer to her.

"Hinamori-chan….you are mine. You will always be mine, because I love you…more than you think" I said and leaned closer.

My lips crashed into hers. She was shocked. Her eyes were full open.

After some seconds, slowly, she closed her eyes. She was responding back. She was kissing me!

We moved apartt and stared at each other. She looked confused but happy.

I was very happy.

After a few minutes of staring, we lean closer and kissed again. She put her arms around my neck and I took her by the waist. But kissing passionately, wanting more.

As the night was falling, we loved more and more every second.

Now she knew it, she is mine.

End.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**So, was it good? Please no flames. Sorry if I made mistakes. I speak Spanish.**

**Review!**

**Sayonara**


End file.
